Year of the Spark: June 21
by Sparky Army
Summary: John goes over to meet his new neighbor moving in across the street. Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Just a short little story that came to my mind. I know it's out of character, but I wanted to have some fun with this and have them flirting. Hope you like it!

* * *

New Neighbor

By saphiretwin369

* * *

John watched early one morning as the moving van parked at the house across from where he lived. He had seen the "For Sale" sign be taken down a couple weeks ago and had been wondering when his new neighbor would be moving in.

A woman came out of the house to greet the men in the truck. As he caught sight of her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She had brown, slightly way hair that fell to her shoulders and a nice figure to go along with a pretty face. He suddenly found himself desperately wanting to go and talk to her, but knew he'd only get in the way if he did so at that moment.

He continued to watch – though he knew he really shouldn't – as the men unloaded the furniture and boxes and took them into the house. Though he wasn't so much watching the whole scene as he was watching the woman. After a good fifteen minutes he shook himself and decided he better turn away before he got caught. The last think he wanted was for the gorgeous woman to think he was a nosy neighbor.

--

Later that day, in the evening, Elizabeth was working on unpacking the kitchen boxes when the doorbell rang. Upon answering the door, she found herself face to face with a handsome man who looked to be about her age. He had dark hair and the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi," the man greeted, "I'm John Sheppard, your neighbor from across the street. Thought I'd come over and introduce myself." He smiled brilliantly at her and held out his hand.

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Elizabeth Weir. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sheppard." She shook his hand.

"Call me John. It's nice to meet you too, Miss Weir."

"Call me Elizabeth then. And how do you know it's Miss, not Missus? I could have a husband, you know." Elizabeth was slightly surprised that that had just come out of her mouth. It wasn't like her to joke around and be so comfortable with any man – actually not even with any woman – after knowing them for less than a minute. But she didn't let that surprise show on her face.

John just grinned at her. "Because I haven't seen a single man here all day apart from those moving men."

"Maybe he's at work. And does that mean you were watching my house all day?"

"There's no ring on your finger," he pointed out, effectively ending that discussion. "And knowing that no man has been here means absolutely nothing. I'll have you know it's perfectly normal to watch a new neighbor moving in. At least I'm not like Mrs. Robinson."

"Who's Mrs. Robinson?"

"The neighbor on your right. She's the nosiest neighbor you'll ever meet. She'll try to get your full life story out of you within five minutes and then go gossip about you to all her friends right after." He grimaced.

Elizabeth just laughed. "Guess I won't be looking forward to meeting her then."

"So, Elizabeth. No husband. What about a boyfriend?"

"Isn't the first question you're supposed to ask, 'Where did you move from?' Or 'Why did you move?' Or something like that?"

"I'm not interested in knowing those things," he simply told her.

"But you're interested to know if I have a boyfriend?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

John grinned at her again. "Yep. So? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe. What about you? Have a significant other?"

"I don't if you don't."

"And if I do?"

He sighed dramatically. "Then I definitely don't."

"Is that your way of saying you like me?"

"Maybe," he repeated her earlier answer. "But I have only known you a few minutes. How can I possibly know if I like you or not?"

"What if I said I already knew that I liked you?"

"Then I'd ask if you'd like to go out with me on Friday night."

She smiled at him. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Sure." He smiled back. "Well, I should probably let you get back to unpacking. It really was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. I'll see you on Friday." He then turned around to walk back across the street to his house.

'Oh yeah,' Elizabeth thought as she closed the door, 'It was _really _nice meting you.'


End file.
